The Lost Burins Girl
by Whisper1
Summary: Amanda Conners found out she was a witch when she was young and since then life has been interesting. Now she will find out that she is more than just a witch, she is the missing person that the darkside has been looking for ever since she was born. Can s


(I don't own anything to do with any Harry Potter anything...)

The Lost Burins Girl

Standing in front of her parents, Amanda didn't quite understand why this was happening to her. In her hand she held an acceptance letter from Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It came as quite a shock, especially since neither of her parents were wizards.

"I don't understand. Should I be happy about this?" She asked her parents.

"Of course you should be happy about this. You get to go and experience something amazing, isn't that what you've always wanted? To be an explorer?" Her mother was right, ever since Amanda could talk, she talked of nothing but exploring new places and new ideas. But Amanda didn't think it would happen to her when she was only eleven. She thought it would be more appropriate to become an explorer when she was eighteen.

This was all happening to fast for Amanda and before she knew it, she was boarding a train that was headed toward her new school. After finding an empty compartment, Amanda settled in and started reading, which was her favorite past time. Awhile later, she found herself staring out the window. A few others had entered the compartment and were chatting amongst themselves. Amanda didn't mind that they didn't even acknowledge her presence. She was too busy dealing with her own thoughts. She almost didn't notice when the train stopped at her new school. Once she got off the train all the first years were directed to boats, and eventually she found herself sitting on a stool with a talking hat on her head about to tell her which house she would be placed in.

"Hmm...another challenge. Lets see, you would fit perfectly in Hufflepuff. You're quiet and friendly, but then I see a glimpse of something, something you may not even be sure you have yet, and that places you in a different category. Well then, I've made my decision. GRYFFINDOR!." Amandas eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

"Very sure, now get going to your new table." Amanda slowly stood up and made her way to the table of cheering schoolmates.

Months and years passed and Amanda adapted to life as a witch. She put up with the teasing of some because her parents were not witches. She heard the word mudblood more times than she could count, but it didn't matter to her. She was able to get decent grades and she even managed to make a good friend in the process, Brooke.

Now Amanda was back at Hogwarts for her sixth year. Walking through the halls to her tower, she was, once again, reading. Which meant that she wasn't paying attention to her pathway and it showed when she ran straight into someone. Looking up she found the somewhat piercing but never-the-less annoying gaze of the infamous Draco Malfoy. The very bane of her existence, that is if he even knew she existed.

"Watch where you're going mudblood, don't want to get my new robes dirty." Yep, he knew who she was, wonderful.

"Yea, terribly sorry about that." She murmured as she slide away from him and continued on her way.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around only to see Draco with his perfectly manicured hands all over her favorite book that she had forgotten she dropped. Walking back she tried to get the book away from him but he held it up high and, seems how she was only 5'5, it was just out of her reach.

"Can I have my book back please?"

"Jump for it." Amanda's jaw dropped. Was he seriously going to be like that? That insignificant little leech wouldn't give her book back.

"Just please give it back."

"Why, it's just a book. It's not like it's worth much. It's spine is even falling apart. What's wrong, can't your muggle parents afford new book covers for you. How sad." Draco started flipping the pages, not really looking for anything, just trying to annoy her, and it was working.

"It may not be worth anything to anyone else, but it's my favorite book and it means the world to me now give it back to me you filthy little ferret ! " Not to sure where she got the courage from to say that to one of the most powerful wizards in her year, Amanda stepped back a bit. Dracos reaction was just as shocked, but not because of what Amanda said. Draco's reaction was caused by the bracelet his eyes found on Amanda's wrist.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, totally forgetting the book and grabbing Amanda's wrist instead, his eyes full of wonder.

"None of your business. Let go." Amanda started to worry. Draco's grip was getting tighter and there was no one around to help her.

"Not until I get some answers. What's your name again?"

"Amanda Conners."

"What's your real last name?" Amanda looked confused. That was her real last name, what the hell was he talking about.

"Never mind, I'll just bring this to my father and he can figure it out." Draco started taking off the bracelet. Amanda freaked out. For one thing, Lucius Malfoy scared the living crap out of her, and for another, this bracelet meant the world to her. Ever since she could remember, she had that bracelet and she always felt an odd connection to it. But, since she wasn't about to share that tid-bit with Draco, she took all the strength she could muster and pushed Draco away from her. Amanda then ran away from him like there was no tomorrow. Instead of being angry, Draco was amused. That was exactly the reaction he was hoping for. Just wait till he owled his father with this news. He had just found the long lost Burin's girl.

Running like mad can really tire a girl out so once she got within the safety of Gryffindor tower, Amanda collapsed on the floor and remained there until she got her breath back.

Later, when everyone was getting ready to go to the Great Hall for dinner, Amanda was at a crossroads. She could go to dinner but risk running into Draco Malfoy and having him freak her out again or she could skip dinner and live with the growing hunger in her stomach. Just when she was about to go back up to her room, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, and Ron Weasley walked out of the dorms and started heading out for dinner. Amanda made the split decision to tag along with Hermione, hoping that Draco would see her near Harry and Ron and not come near her. Hermione and Amanda became friends around second year when they found out that they shared the love of books.

"Hermione, hey." Amanda walked up to the threesome.

"Hey. Are you heading down to the dinning hall?"

"I was thinking about it. I'm kind of trying to avoid Draco Malfoy." At that name Ron and Harry turned around.

"What did the ferret do? Has he been picking on you?" Harry asked. Such a sweet guy, Harry Potter stood up for what was right no matter who he was standing against.

"Uh, yea, just a bit. I just don't want to be in the halls by myself tonight."

"No worries. You can stick with us, we won't let Malfoy near you." Feeling a bit safer, Amanda let Ron, Harry and Hermione lead her to the dinning hall. Upon entering, Amanda felt Draco's eyes immediately find her. Unconsciously she stepped closer to Harry, who stood taller and looked around protectively. That was one of the things you could always count on Gryffindors for. They always protected their own, no matter what. They were brave and loyal. These were the reasons that Amanda was able to feel like she was with family for the past six years. These were the reasons that Amanda felt absolutely no hesitation when Harry ushered her to the table in-between himself and Ron. Over at the Slytherin table a certain cocky blonde headed boy with good teeth gave his famous smirk, knowing that this was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
